Bowser vs King Dedede
Bowser vs King Dedede is ZackAttackX's forty-fourth DBX. Description Super Mario Bros. vs Kirby! It's time for two of Nintendo's most famous evil animal kings to wage war on each other! Which monstrous monarch will dethrone the other? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Castle Dedede - Kirby. After leaving Equestria in ruin, Bowser was after a new target for his new weapon, which his son had named the 'Boom-O-Matic 4000'. Now the Koopa King had his sights set on Dream Land. A fleet of airships arrived over Mt. Dedede, which King Dedede noticed. "Who in the world is making all that racket?!" Dedede very much wanted to know. He stormed out of his castle and looked up in shock to see the fleet of ships hovering over his castle. "HEY! MAKE LIKE A TREE AND LEAVE!" he roared up at the mother ship. From the ship emerged Bowser himself, who jumped down to face his adversary. He roared in his face as a means of intimidation, though Dedede barely flinched and flicked Bowser in the face. The Koopa King did not take too kindly to this and bared his fists, preparing to fight. Dedede obtained his hammer and the two kings 'rushed' at each other. Bowser began the engagement by immediately ducking into his shell, predicting Dedede's first move to be a swing with the hammer, which it was. Dedede's hammer bounced off Bowser's shell, but Dedede continued wailing away on it. Bowser fired a blast of fire into Dedede's face from the safety of his shell, temporarily blinding the King of Dream Land. Bowser then emerged from his shell and began slashing at Dedede's face and body. Bowser then delivered a powerful punch, which blew Dedede back a few steps. As the Koopa King ran in again, Dedede charged up a Jet Hammer, which connected with Bowser's jaw, blasting him into the air. Dedede then threw out several Gordos into the air after Bowser, who once again took to his shell for cover. The Gordos bounced off the back of the shell and Bowser came crashing down shell first at his foe. Dedede backed away and Bowser's shell became trapped in the ground. Dedede came rushing in again, preparing to wallop Bowser to infinity and beyond. The Koopa King did not feel like being smacked into space though and ripped himself out of the ground as Dedede swung for him. Bowser then fired a breath of fire at his opponent, but Dedede responded by twirling his hammer in front of him, dispersing of the flames. He then fired another Gordo at Bowser, who this time punched it right back at him. Dedede took the damage and held his face in pain. As he recovered, he noticed something approaching him - it was Bowser, who delivered a powerful dropkick, smashing the King of Dream Land through the wall of his castle. Bowser rushed in to see how good of a job he'd done, and turns out, he didn't do too bad. Dedede was on his hands and knees, slowly trying to pick himself up. The Koopa King marched over to his downed adversary and prepared to deliver a powerful punch, but Dedede raised a hand and blocked Bowser's punch, much to his surprise. Dedede popped up with a headbutt, sending Bowser tumbling. King Dedede leaped into the air, hammer in hand. He drove it into Bowser's back and hit him repeatedly before hitting him with a hammer shot powerful enough to launch his foe into a pillar, breaking it. The pillar collapsed on top of Bowser, burying him under a large pile of rubble. Dedede laughed, assuming victory was his, though his celebration was cut short when the floor began to rumble and Bowser's evil cackle permeated the castle. From the rubble emerged Bowser, who seemed to have grown quite a bit in the space of a few seconds. Dedede's eyes widened as he came face to face with Giga Bowser. Bowser threw down a punch at Dedede, who could do nothing about it and was crushed under Bowser's gigantic fist, leaving him nothing more than a bloody mess on the floor. Giga Bowser roared in victory and stomped out of the castle, stamping on Dedede's corpse for good measure. DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Bosses Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Mario VS Kirby Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Royal Battle Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Was a One Minute Melee Category:King Themed Dbx